


Catboy Quill (Traducción)

by LazySetmis



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But surprise surprise they still love their asshole captain with or without furry ears, Cat Ears, Cat Tails, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Peter Quill, Catboys & Catgirls, Comfort/Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hybrids, Identity Reveal, Insecurity, Inspired by Fanart, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Peter is afraid to tell his new family at first, Purring, Romance, Self-Worth Issues, Spanish Translation, Species reveal, Supportive Gamora, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touchy-Feely, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a whole lot of the universe is anti-hybrid, anti-hybrid prejudice, is that a thing?, it should be
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySetmis/pseuds/LazySetmis
Summary: Peter es notablemente bueno para acurrucarse en lugares. Gamora en realidad lo encuentra impresionante.Algunos de los rincones en los que ella lo encuentra son de verdad… creativos, y no parecieran que son del tamaño que pensarias un hombre adulto necesita.Los gatos existían en su planeta natal. Actualmente eso explica mucho, cuando ella descubre eso de él.La distracción, las explosiones espásticas de energía, como puede quedarse dormido en cualquier lugar (y ella quiere decir en cualquier lugar), como siempre se sintió atraído por la luz del sol (cuando está disponible–específicamente para dormir), su audición y reflejos eran mejores que los de un terrano, por que siempre parecía visiblemente adaptarse a como Rocket se sentía solo con las señales no verbales del miembro más violento de los Guardianes, por que parecía siempre pasarla por alto o toparse con ella durante todo el día, ese contacto, su personalidad en general… eso explica mucho las cosas.Incluyendo las orejas y la cola. Fueron una señal demasiado obvia.Pero en general tenía eso disfrazado o encubierto por tecnología.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, Peter Quill & Guardians of the Galaxy Team
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Catboy Quill (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catboy Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399419) by [sharkinterviewee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee). 



> ¡Tengo que dar las gracias a sharkinterviewee por dejarme traducir esto!  
> Se que me tomo muchísimo tiempo realizarlo, pero le puse corazón a esto, incluso si para terminarlo ocupe ayuda cuestionable.  
> También tengo que agradecerle a mi amiga Mockingjay_Tribute (wattpad) por prestarse cuando pudo a explicarme como se decían algunas cosas, esas que me tenían muy mal (quiero decir, casi todo aquí), es una santa y la gente debería rezarle como en los mangas de isekai.  
> No voy a agradecerle a mi ayuda cuestionable (Google Traductor) por que solo fue para mis momentos más desesperados y por algo eres gratis. Tampoco estoy tan mal todavía...
> 
> (Esto se lee con mucha pompa... No se como sentirme, es correcto? Ni siquiera se)

Él es notablemente bueno para acurrucarse en lugares. Gamora en realidad lo encuentra impresionante. 

Algunos de los rincones en los que ella lo encuentra son de verdad… creativos, y no parecieran que son del tamaño que pensarias un hombre adulto necesita.

Los gatos existían en su planeta natal. Actualmente eso explica mucho, cuando ella descubre eso de él.

La distracción, las explosiones espásticas de energía, como puede quedarse dormido en cualquier lugar (y ella quiere decir _en cualquier lugar_ ), como siempre se sintió atraído por la luz del sol (cuando está disponible–específicamente para dormir), su audición y reflejos eran mejores que los de un terrano, por que siempre parecía visiblemente adaptarse a como Rocket se sentía solo con las señales no verbales del miembro más violento de los Guardianes, por que parecía siempre pasarla por alto o toparse con ella durante todo el día, ese contacto, su personalidad en general... eso explica mucho las cosas.

Incluyendo las orejas y la cola. Fueron una señal demasiado obvia.

Pero en general tenía eso disfrazado o encubierto por tecnología.

Otro rasgo de la máscara era que cubría sus orejas hasta el punto de que cuando activaba esa característica, se hacía imposible decir que era diferente de cualquier terrano normal.

Peter reveló esto al equipo eventualmente. Ya sabían que era un híbrido, ellos solo no sabían que, bueno, las orejas y colas de gato estaban entre sus… características.

* * *

Era más seguro de esa manera.

Peter había aprendido esto como un niño. Después de ser secuestrado _de nuevo_ , tomado desde los Devastadores por alguien inquietantemente similar al Coleccionista. Pero Yondu lo recuperó de vuelta, junto con algunos dispositivos con tecnología de ocultación para ocultar su rara naturaleza híbrida, para que no volviera a ser un objetivo.

Todavía no era mucho más seguro como adulto. Seguro, ahora sabía evitar un desintegrador y podía manejarse en una pelea, pero aún era peligroso si alguien más lo descubre.

La primera vez que el equipo va a Knowhere Peter no pudo esperar a salir del horripilante laboratorio de Tivan tan pronto como puso un pie en el. Se estremecía de pensar en que podría pasar si el Coleccionista alguna vez descubre sobre lo que era. Solo digamos que convertirse en uno de sus especímenes no estaba muy alto en su lista de cosas por hacer.

Así que si, esto era mejor mantenerlo oculto. Para mantener siempre sus rasgos de gato ocultos seguirá caminando como un terrano normal.

* * *

Además, algunas partes del universo no veían demasiado amablemente a los híbridos, y veían algunos peor que otros. Aparentemente, mucha gente pensaba que la cruza de Peter era una de las peores. Una buena porción de la galaxia pensaba esto, honestamente. Había religiones enteras condenando la existencia de Peter.

Una de las ventajas de los Devastadores era que no eran realmente unos para las normas sociales, así que crecer con ellos fue mucho mejor de lo que podría haber sido para Peter, considerándolo todo. Seguro, ese no era exactamente el entorno más hospitalario, pero él obtuvo más mierda por ser un niño tonto que por ser un mestizo. Peter había estado en el espacio por algunos años antes de darse cuenta de cuan vilipendiada era su cruza de especies por una mierda entera de personas*.

Si, su infancia todavía apesto, y una gran parte de eso fue bastante traumático (especialmente todas las amenazas de comérselo cuando dejara de ser útil), pero el odio a híbridos era una norma cultural por la mayoría de la galaxia y la actitud anti cruza de gato era prácticamente universal, así que hubo algunos beneficios de ser secuestrado por un grupo de piratas espaciales a los que no les importaba un carajo las normas sociales.

Los Devastadores estaban más preocupados de que el se ganara su sustento que de la herencia de Peter. Yondu estaba lejos de ser la más saludable figura paternal, pero al menos el no mato a Peter a la vista, o lo vendió a un horrible tipo rico que tuviera una colección de fieras raras, seres sensibles encerrados en un zoológico extraño o alguna mierda.

Esto fue cierto para todos los Devastadores con los que Peter creció, no solo Yondu– estaban más preocupados de Peter siendo una mierda tonta y lo fastidiara en las misiones (a medida que crecía) que su genética híbrida. El Eclector no era exactamente un buen lugar para ser criado, pero no era el peor. Mantuvieron a Peter con vida, que era más de lo que el 90% del universo habría hecho. Todas las veces que los Devastadores amenazaron con matarlo, fue por que la jodió, causó algún tipo de problema, o solo era molesto. No porque fuera un híbrido, lo que en realidad dice algo.

* * *

Sin embargo, Peter se fue para atacar por su cuenta. Él solo tenía que… tenía que irse. No como si tuviera muchas razones para quedarse de todos modos (Oye, algunas buenas memorias y ser criado como un Devastador el mismo no cambiaba el hecho de que ellos lo secuestraron y amenazaron con comerselo, y no contradice como no fue exactamente un ambiente amigable o lo que sea. Peter tenía una relación complicada con los Devastadores, especialmente Yondu. Demasiado problemática y entretejida para ser resumida dentro de una caja ordenada de un sentimiento único, para ser etiquetado como bueno o malo. Solo era).

Realmente no podía explicarlo, porque espero tanto, porque se quedó, o incluso por que se fue cuando lo hizo.

Algo le decía que ya era hora, y dejándolo en la forma en la que lo hizo, en una manera en la que aseguraba nunca podría regresar...

Él sabía que lo haría de otra manera. Ellos eran todo lo que tenía. Cuantas veces se armó de valor a través de los años para solo irse, nunca volver, hasta nunca… no los necesitaba, no necesitaba a nadie excepto él mismo. Y su música.

Y oye, lo habían criado para fastidiar a todos, no pueden culparlo.

Podía hacer esto por su cuenta ahora. Ya no era un niño, podía manejarse en una pelea, tenía tecnología de disfraz para asegurarse de que ninguno con el que se cruzara pudiera descubrir que él era cualquier cosa más que un terrano promedio.

Él podía hacerlo.

Toma el orbe, corta lazos, y recibe el pago.

La cosa divertida sobre los mejores planes...

* * *

Entonces sucedió todo lo de los Guardianes de la Galaxia. Y Gamora tenía razón: Yondu no era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia, ya no. Tenía una familia real de nuevo.

Peter supo cuando lo sintió, pudo sentirlo en sus huesos cuando dio un paso dentro del Milano después de salvar la galaxia con su equipo, sus amigos.

Esto fue en casa.

No tenía nada que ver con la nave. Tenía todo que ver con ellos.

Drax, Gamora, Rocket, Grood… ellos fueron quienes hacían el hogar. Por primera vez en años, él sabía, solo _sabía_ que así era como se sentía en casa.

Con su familia. Juntos.

Finalmente tenía una familia de nuevo.

* * *

Peter no podría dejar que descubrieran lo que era; todas la partes de sí mismo que mantenía escondidas.

A los Devastadores no importandoles que fuera un medio gato era una cosa, pero con los Guardianes… Peter no estaba tan seguro.

Por supuesto, eran un equipo y salvaron la galaxia juntos, y cada miembro de los Guardianes era un marginado por derecho propio, pero aún así, tenía demasiado miedo de decirles, incluso arriesgarse a que se enteraran.

Ellos eran demasiado importantes para perderlos, y en lo que respecta a Peter, él podría seguir escondiéndose su verdadera naturaleza indefinidamente (o al menos intentarlo).

Uno pensaría que después de salvar todo el universo por segunda vez, él podría inclinarse a abrirse o algo así. Pero demonios no. Ellos casi se mueren, _de nuevo_. Casi los pierde a todos _otra vez_. Él no iba a arriesgarse a perderlos por algo tan estúpido. Si lo descubrieran…

No pudo pasar. No _dejaría_ que sucediera.

Realmente, Peter debería haber sabido mejor, especialmente ya que no se sorprendieron después de enterarse de que era un híbrido desde el Cuerpo Nova (aparte de los ojos ensanchandose en leve curiosidad). No lo trataban de manera diferente, o lo veían de forma distinta después de descubrir que solo era mitad humano.

Después de esa reacción, debería haber sabido que todos estarían bien con toda esa cosa de Chico Gato Quill (seh, obtuvo ese apodo de los Devastadores, por supuesto).

Pero todavía. Peter estaba demasiado preocupado sobre eso para decirles: miedo al juicio, del rechazo de quienes se habían convertido en su familia. Así que lo mantuvo en secreto.

* * *

Él estaba particularmente preocupado acerca de lo que Gamora pensaría.

Thanos no solo fue famoso por borrar mundos. También estaba brutalmente en contra de los híbridos.

Peter sabía que Thanos había borrado el planeta de origen de Gamora, y mató a su familia justo enfrente de ella. Pero también parecía el tipo de persona quien haría todo lo posible por perforar algo de odio a los híbridos en los asustados y traumatizados niños que secuestró y convirtió armas.

Y en realidad, en muchas culturas no eran muy aficionados a mezclar especies, ¿Quién era él para decir que Zehobereis no era una de esas antes...?

O tal vez esas solo fueron excusas que Peter usaba para sus propias inseguridades. 

Su propio miedo al rechazo, que si Gamora no lo odiaba por principio, ella solo… no lo querría.

Hey, desarrollas algunas inseguridades muy arraigadas creciendo de la forma en la que él lo hizo con lo que era. Cosas que pueden parecer ilógicas, o solo incongruentes con lo que Peter sabía sobre ella, pero todavía lo aterrorizaban hasta el núcleo.

Tenía miedo de perderla.

Especialmente después de que finalmente admitieron lo que no se decía entre ellos, lo que se había estado construyendo y sentía que le burbujeaba en el pecho, cuando la miro y sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa; Cuando ella se puso tan suave, suavidad en su mirada cuando se enfocaba en él. Ese sentimiento justo ahí… se sintió desbordándose. Consumiendolo todo, pero en el buen sentido. No como ser tragado por la oscuridad (una experiencia por la que a ninguno le gustaría volver a pasar), sino más como difundiendo calor y luz, siendo envuelto en algo como comodidad y pertenencia y _felicidad_. Quizás abarcar era una palabra mejor. Seh. Abarcandolo todo.

Peter estaba loco por ella y estaba malditamente feliz de que dijera que había algo allí para ella también, algo allí para _ellos_. 

Se podría decir que su sensibilidad al rechazo aumentó en un lugar tan precario y lo hizo sentir especialmente vulnerable. 

* * *

Su plan de nunca dejar que descubrieran no funcionó realmente. El de verdad no tenía un buen historial con los planes, aparentemente. 

¿Y cómo se enteraron? ¿Este secreto que juro nunca sabrían? ¿La única cosa que él sabía que tenía que ocultarles a toda costa?

Él… él les dijo. Solo les dijo. Le dijo a ella. No porque se le resbalo, o uno de ellos había comenzado a descifrarlo o algo así.

Nope, el solo se los dijo directamente un día, por razones que todavía no podía explicar.

No tenían nada pasando ese día, así que como que bien podría, ¿Tu sabes? Podría también decirle al equipo que les había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, desde el día que se conocieron, habían tenido una Piedra Infinita juntos y salvado la galaxia, como ellos salvaron todo el universo de su megalómano padre, como ella volvió por ti a pesar que estabas totalmente siendo una perra y no lo merecias, como te ayudaron cuando estabas siendo un completo desastre procesando la pérdida de la figura paterna para la que no estabas completamente preparado, como en las secuelas de los restos de tu vida ellos estuvieron allí para ti y te salvaron en más formas de las que puedes contar… E incluso después de eso todavía esperaste tanto para decirles que tenías unas jodidas orejas y cola de gato.

Sep. Él les dijo, y les mostró también. Tenía a todos reunidos en la sala principal y deshabilitó la tecnología de encubrimiento por primera vez en su presencia. Le mostró a su familia cómo se veía en realidad por primera vez, lo que realmente era, y espero ansiosamente su veredicto.

Los Guardianes no reaccionaron _en absoluto_ como él esperaba que lo hicieran.

En su mayoría, la confesión y revelación de Peter fue recibida con casual indiferencia. lo cual era un millón de veces mejor de lo que había esperado, de lo que estaba tan preocupado, y se sintió fantástico porque a ellos realmente no les importaba. No podría importarles menos sobre las orejas y cola porque él todavía era Peter para ellos, nada había cambiado, la única diferencia fue que su imbécil capitán parecía un poco diferente de cómo se conocieron. No podría importarles menos.

La revelación de Peter fue recibida con aburrida indiferencia por la tripulación, y esta reacción lo hizo sentir tan seguro y amado porque duh, esta era su familia, por supuesto que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Fue grandioso.

* * *

El único miembro del equipo que no reaccionó con aburrida indiferencia fue Gamora.

No, ante su revelación, su reacción fue de curiosidad, casi infantil e inocente.

“¿Puedo… tocarlas?” preguntó Gamora, mirando sus orejas de gato. Ella estaba quieta, tan quieta, pero Peter juraba que casi vibraba, una energía agrupada justo debajo de la superficie, sus grandes ojos marrones amplios y redondos.

Parecía que ella estaba tratando de contenerse, exactamente como un pequeño niño emocionado quien estaba ansioso por saber más, pero también se refrenaba para no abrumarlo. Ella en realidad era bastante linda (esta bien, bueno, Peter siempre pensó que ella era linda). Pero algo sobre el silencioso entusiasmo en su tono que no podía reprimir del todo era innegablemente lindo.

Peter estaba sentado en su cama cuando ella vino, pareciendo vacilante de acercarsele, titubeando donde estaba de pie e inclinada casi imperceptiblemente hacia él, pero ella no se acercó.

Esperando, se dio cuenta.

Peter asintió, y Gamora se acercó, su cuidadosa reverencia haciéndolo sentir consciente de sí mismo, pero no de mala manera. En forma de mariposas en el estómago.

Él bajó la cabeza cuando ella se sentó a su lado, sus dedos moviéndose a su cabello, frotando la base de su cabeza, masajeando su cuero cabelludo, cálida y tranquilizadora antes de incluso intentar tocar sus peludas orejas puntiagudas que sobresaliendo de su cabello.

Sus dedos trazaron más cerca, en pequeños círculos suaves, y separó su cabello, como un mono buscando por insectos que ella iba a comer, pero en realidad solo lo inspeccionaba, como las orejas se conectaban a su cabeza, como si tal vez fueran un truco y él solo las pego o algo así. Cuando sus dedos rozaron el pelaje naranja, las orejas de Peter se movieron nerviosamente al contacto.

Ella hizo un pequeño ruido de sorpresa, tocandolas de nuevo, y de nuevo se retorcieron reflexivamente lejos al contacto bastante duro, una vez, dos veces, y Gamora dejó salir un pequeño sonido de deleite amortiguado ante la reacción.

Él parecía ser muy sensible al ligero toque, más propenso a alejarse cuando su contacto era vacilante e inquisitivo.

Cuando ella comenzó a frotar la base de su oreja, rascando detrás de ella, dejó de moverse por reflejo.

Eso se sentía… realmente bien.

Peter comenzó a apoyarse en ella subconscientemente, y Gamora estuvo contenta de verlo luciendo más relajado, calmado de nuevo, la tensión a la que había estado aferrándose sobre él finalmente filtrándose fuera de sus músculos. Incluso sus respiraciones parecían… no exactamente rígidas, pero ligeras y uniformes de una manera que aseguraba su ansiedad. Pero ahora… era como si la presión en sus pulmones finalmente hubiera disminuido.

Se sintió aliviada por el claro alivio que se apoderó de él. Se miraba tan preocupado y nervioso antes. Le gustaba mucho más así. Ella nunca quiso que Peter se sintiera preocupado por ella. Ella siempre quiso hacerlo sentirse seguro.

A veces dudaba de cuán reconfortante podía ser, si ella alguna vez podría devolver la luz y el brillo que él emitía tan fácilmente, pero ahora… parecía estar ayudando. Ayudándolo a sentirse seguro, y eso era todo lo que quería hacer ahora.

Peter había cerrado los ojos cuando su cabeza se sumergió en su calidez, y cuando ella comenzó a rascar detrás de sus anaranjadas orejas, Peter dejó salir un bajo retumbar de satisfacción, vibrando aparentemente desde el centro de su pecho.

“Oh”, ella dijo, dándose cuenta de que Peter ronroneaba cuando ella rascaba sus orejas.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron de golpe, comenzando a recobrar conciencia ante su exclamación silenciosa, y su cara se puso rosa mientras retrocedía.

“L-lo siento” tartamudeo, alejándose.

“¡No! ¡Está bien”, dijo rápidamente Gamora, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y tirando de él hacia ella. Peter prácticamente cayó contra ella, su brazo extendiéndose detrás de donde lo atrapó contra su cama, y Gamora acunando su cabeza en su pecho no le estaba haciendo ningún favor a su rubor. 

Su respiración dificultosa, corazón acelerado, repentinamente estando en una maraña de extremidades con ellas mientras Gamora lo abrazaba.

“Está bien”, ella le dijo, más suave esta vez, acariciando su cabeza, esperando para que el pánico lo dejara. Su cara cayendo junto a la suya, rozando su mejilla y empujándolo, suavemente, con su nariz, su aliento alborotando su cabello. “Esta bien”, Gamora murmuró, acariciando contra su sien, el pecho de Peter apretandose, su estómago tocando fondo con un giro brusco.

Porque ella nunca había hecho esto antes… tratándolo así antes. Abrazarlo, tocarlo, confortandolo así.

Ella nunca ha sido abierta con su afecto antes.

Gamora no era realmente de… expresar cosas. Lo más que ella había dicho hasta ahora sobre sentimientos por él fue diciendo esto que ellos tenían algo tácito. Y sep, él consiguió eso. Él sabía que ella no era realmente genial diciendo o expresando cosas, sabía porque ella necesitaba ir despacio con cualquier cosa en la que se estaban convirtiendo. Él consiguió eso, lo hizo. Eso era él porque Peter fue siempre el único iniciando aquellos pequeños momentos de afección física y contracto entre ellos. Siempre fue él único preguntando para que bailara con él, enseñándole cómo girar, tirando de ella hacía sus brazos.

Él siempre fue el único iniciando cualquiera de esas cosas de momentos íntimos entre ellos… con este tipo de cercanía.

Peter siempre tuvo que pedirle que bailara con él. En raras ocasiones, Gamora agarraba su mano, sosteniendola, y dando un apretón antes de dejarla caer.

Gamora nunca le preguntó de tocarlo. Ella nunca pidió permiso para iniciar contacto físico, nunca se acercó primero.

Peter siempre tuvo que arrastrarla a bailar con él.

Gamora nunca ha tirado de él en sus brazos antes. Ella nunca lo abrazo así antes.

Ella nunca ha sido tan suave, tan abierta con su afecto antes. Como que quería llorar. 

Peter enterró la cabeza en su playera, y Gamora siguió enhebrando los dedos a través de su cabello, frotando su espalda, manteniéndolo a salvo en su cálido abrazo.

“Está bien, Peter. Está bien. Está bien.”

* * *

Gamora no podía superar cuán lindo era.

Esta bien, Peter siempre se veía lindo (no es que le importe admitir eso), pero cuando él comenzó a caminar alrededor de la nave más con las orejas y cola en exhibición era como niveles mortales de lindo.

Ella definitivamente era atraída a esas peludas pequeñas orejas suyas, siempre rascando detrás de ellas y haciéndolo sonrojar.

Ella amaba lo mucho que se sonrojaba cada vez que le daba a esas peludas pequeñas caricias, lo mucho que claramente lo amaba; aunque estaba demasiado avergonzado para admitirlo. Tan adorable que ni siquiera era justo.

* * *

Eventualmente Peter se le acercó con las preguntas: ¿Por qué tocaba sus orejas tanto? ¿Por qué se había vuelto mucho más sensible con él desde que había revelado su naturaleza felina?. Casi temía preguntar. Y no lo malinterpretes, le gusto, a él realmente le gustaba, simplemente no lo entendía. No sabía si era algo que debería preguntarle o no.

Gamora frunció los labios. “Es solo que eres lindo”, le dijo, haciendo pucheros. Ella no era particularmente buena admitiendo cosas blandas y sentimientos, pero Peter se veía tan inseguro cuando se acercó a preguntarle, su cola envolviendose a su alrededor protectoramente. Y ella no podía dejar que eso continuara, él sosteniéndose así, pensando que algo podría estar mal, como si fuera algo con él. Cuando en realidad todo tenía que ver con él, pero los sentimientos realmente buenos, blandos y asquerosamente sentimentales de su parte con respecto a él en general. No era muy buena para ser abierta (estaba aprendiendo), pero no había forma en que lo dejara seguir pensando que era algo _malo_.

“Eres lindo cuando caminas alrededor luciendo como Terrano normal”, informo ella, “¿Pero cuando tienes tus peludas orejas fuera? Siempre tengo este chillido acumulandose en mi garganta”, le dijo, alargando su cuello y arrastrando su dedo hacia abajo, donde podía sentir físicamente el chillido que amenazaba con escapar al verlo. “Solo porque eres tan lindo.”

Peter en realidad se sonrojo por eso. Parcialmente por todas las veces que le dijo lindo, y en parte porque ella se acercó terriblemente cerca para mostrarle su cuello, exponiendo su garganta de una manera que hizo que sonrojar su piel.

Ella retrocedió un poco. “Eso está… bien?” preguntó, mirándolo con aire cauteloso. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que le estaba preguntando si estaba de acuerdo con que ella le dijera todas esas cosas en ese momento.

Sus mejillas ardieron más, el calor arrastrándose hacia abajo por su cuello. “No pienses que voy a objetar que me llames lindo en cualquier estado”, Peter bajó la cabeza, rascándose la parte posterior del cuello, honestamente amándola ahora mismo.

Gamora sonrió. “Bien. Y yo no chilló, Peter Quill. Pero tu haces que sea muy difícil no hacerlo.”

* * *

Peter no estaba desfamiliarizado con la sensación de “ver algo tan lindo que tienes que chillar”. Infierno, él chilló por el bebé Groot incontables veces, porque el pequeño amigo era malditamente adorable.

Y todas las veces que vio un peludo cachorrito como una criatura**, la urgencia de acariciarlo y abrazarlo y amarlo y frotarle la cara realmente cerca era casi abrumadora... Él no estaba seguro si eso era solo una reacción Terrana a las cosas lindas, o si los otros solo tenían más restricción que él.

Gamora decía que siempre ha sido lindo, incluso cuando él estuvo caminando alrededor como un humano normal (aunque que ella nunca lo había llamado lindo en su cara antes, al menos no en su cara). Pero con sus características de gato al descubierto, el aparentemente se graduó hacia el nivel “Oh Dios mío, tan lindo que tengo que tocarlo”. Se sentía todo extraño y cálido y un hormigueo en el pecho cada que pensaba en ello. Sonriente también.

* * *

Además, tenía la sensación de que algo de eso era como una cosa de aceptación. Gamora siendo más abierta. Porque ella vivía en el mismo universo que él, ciertamente sabía por qué temía que su familia lo rechazara por su genética híbrida, por todo el asunto del chico gato.

Sabía cómo ... cómo se veía a menudo a personas como él. Juzgado. Arrojado. Abandonado. Temido. Odiado.

Ella conocía la reacción que tenía el 85-90% de la galaxia a la cruza de Peter, sabía por qué la escondió durante tanto tiempo, por qué la mantuvo en secreto incluso para los Guardianes. No ignoraba lo que eso significaba exactamente para él, que la gente _lo supiera_.

Ella sabía.

Y estaba seguro de que si fuera cualquier otro secreto, ella todavía se habría refrenado de… expresarse así. Le habría retenido.

Pero porque ella sabía lo que él había experimentado, lo que había estado esperando, la sensación de aislamiento y la preocupación aún en sus ojos, esa sensación de falta de amor, de esperar a que cayera el otro zapato, de que los demás se dieran cuenta de que no merece esta cercanía

Era por eso que lo abrazó de todo corazón, lo abrazó a él. El por qué ella realmente lo llama lindo ahora, a pesar de que durante la mayor parte del tiempo que la conocía nunca habría admitido que lo encontraba lindo incluso bajo tortura.

Por qué lo tocaba más a menudo, no sólo sus oídos, sino a él en general. Sus hombros, alborotando su cabello, inclinándose sobre él en su silla para ver mejor algo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro cuando estaba cansada, rozando su brazo con el de ella, sus dedos rozando su espalda baja mientras le señalaba algo, dirigiendo su atención a otra parte mientras su toque se demoraba.

Por qué ella siempre era suave y gentil y sonriente y afectuosa cuando _tocaba_ sus oídos. Por qué fue más abierta con él con sus palabras y sus sentimientos, expresando más afecto verbal y físico con él después de que su secreto salió a la luz.

Ella no solía tomar su mano tanto, porque aunque quería, siempre se contenía. Siempre tuvo autocontrol y se mantuvo a raya. Ella _solía_ hacerlo.

Ya no lo hizo.

Porque dio prioridad a darle aceptación sobre cualquier aversión que tenía a ser vulnerable con otra persona.

Y más que nada, Gamora solo lo hizo sentir… amado.

* * *

A ella le gustaba. Como él únicamente usaba la tecnología de encubrimiento cuando estaban fuera de la nave ahora. Amaba que él estuviera suficientemente cómodo para ser él mismo con su familia 24/7 ahora. Ya no avergonzarse, no sintiendo la necesidad de esconderlo. Amaba que su estado natural fuera su estado normal con los Guardianes.

Y le encantaba cuan lindo era su novio chico gato. Tan, tan lindo. Simplemente la cosa más linda del mundo. Seriamente, esto debería ser un crimen que cualquier cosa fuera tan linda como él. Totalmente ilegal.

* * *

Ahora es bastante normal encontrar a Peter acurrucado y durmiendo la siesta en pequeños lugares aleatorios a lo largo del barco, con la cola hacia afuera y agitando en sueños. Él siempre comienza a ronronear cuando ella busca sus puntos débiles detrás de las orejas, a menudo ni siquiera se despierta cuando comienza a hacer esos retumbos bajos que siempre la hacen sonreír.

Todavía son extraños los lugares en los que lo encuentra a veces. A él ... le gusta estar en lo alto, con bastante frecuencia. Eso no fue demasiado sorprendente, considerando que su lugar favorito para dormir era una hamaca que colgaba del techo. Pero ella lo ha encontrado en algunos lugares realmente extraños en los que _jura_ que no pueden ser cómodos; después de todo, su cuerpo sigue siendo en su mayoría humanoide, entonces, ¿cómo diablos está bien acurrucado de costado en la parte posterior de los estantes de almacenamiento? Ni siquiera sobre una almohada o una toalla o algo, solo la superficie dura y plana de los estantes, y él está totalmente bien allí.

Una vez lo encontró encima de un armario. Ella no lo estaba buscando (Dios sabe que él desapareció alrededor del barco todo el tiempo, sabía que él aparecería tarde o temprano, en unas pocas horas como máximo, porque todavía tenía lugares secretos en los que accidentalmente se quedó dormido a propósito). No se refiere a los armarios bajos del baño ni a los armarios del armario. No, los gabinetes altos de la cocina, sobre las encimeras y el fregadero, los que casi llegaban al techo con un espacio entre la parte superior que suponía que estaba allí para almacenamiento adicional, pero los Guardianes simplemente mantenían vacíos (si guardaban algo allí arriba, terminarían con muchos choques y roturas cada vez que entraran en una batalla espacial).

Bueno, los Guardianes _solían_ mantener el espacio vacío. Más sobre esto en un momento.

Gamora estaba buscando en los armarios una especia porque el pequeño Groot la estaba conduciendo por la pared, negándose a comer las raciones que tenían _los nutrientes que necesitaba para crecer_ (ella trató de explicarle, pero él se negaba), y aunque estaba bien con el sabor que tenían la semana pasada, ahora él se ponía quisquilloso con la comida, así que ella estaba buscando esa especia azucarada para poder tirarla en sus raciones especiales de nutrientes de formas de vida basadas en plantas para que él simplemente se las tragara y terminará con eso.

Sí, ella sabía que a largo plazo, probablemente esta no era la mejor estrategia para cuidar a los niños y a los quisquillosos con la comida, pero era una curva de aprendizaje para todos cuando se trataba del niño árbol de la familia y, con suerte, la próxima semana volvería a comerlo sin problemas.

Buscó en el gabinete junto al refrigerador, pero el problema era que los Guardianes no mantenían nada organizado exactamente de una manera ni siquiera semi-ordenada, por lo que todas las especias, bocadillos, barras, víveres y alimentos al azar eran simplemente metidos al azar en los gabinetes de la cocina donde fuera conveniente, sin sistema para ello.

Estaba a punto de cerrar de golpe el armario con frustración cuando algo (afortunadamente) le llamó la atención. Un pequeño borrón de movimiento sobre su cabeza, en la parte superior del gabinete. Hizo una pausa, _de ninguna manera. ¿Fue eso realmente-?_

Dejó el armario abierto y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, más que unos pocos, en realidad. Prácticamente tuvo que pararse contra la pared adyacente (estaban en una nave espacial, por supuesto, por lo que las habitaciones estrechas eran solo una realidad) para ver lo suficiente y confirmar que sí, que realmente era Peter durmiendo encima del gabinete, encajado en el espacio entre el techo y la pared, apenas la última pulgada o dos de su cola colgando hacia abajo sobre la que casi había cerrado de golpe la puerta del armario. ¿Cómo diablos subió allí? ¿Usó una silla?

Miró a su alrededor: no había ningún taburete, silla u objeto al que él pudiera haber subido a la vista, y su estrecha cocina no estaba configurada de una manera que hiciera que aparcar en la parte superior de la nevera o los gabinetes fuera una tarea fácil. ¿Como diablos?

Ella parpadeó, sacudiendo la cabeza, momentáneamente sacada de su estado de frustración y soltando un pequeño suspiro de risa porque era completamente ridículo.

Consideró simplemente dejar el gabinete abierto, pero luego alguien más podría cerrarlo y prensar su cola (si no se cerraba por sí solo, después de todo estaban en medio de un vuelo espacial), así que agarró una especie de palito de carne empacado (más como un trozo de carne, para ser honesto) fuera del gabinete y lo usó para empujar su cola fuera del camino y volver a colocarlo en la parte superior del gabinete para que estuviera seguro. Y, cuando fue a poner el palito de carne en el estante, ¿que encontró? La especia que se había estado escondiendo detrás de ella aparentemente (aunque juró que miró, estaba segura de ello). Gamora puso los ojos en blanco, porque se imaginó. Silenciosamente cambió los artículos, revisando la parte superior del gabinete en busca de cualquier pelaje naranja pegado antes de cerrarlo suavemente, con especias de azúcar en la mano, sonriendo mientras se giraba para enfrentarse al árbol hosco que le dio a su capitán una carrera por su dinero cuando se trataba de lloriquear.

* * *

Una de las cosas de ser un Guardián de la Galaxia es que su vida diaria era bastante intermitente. A veces eran misiones de alto riesgo con muchas carreras y disparos, batallas espaciales y peleas, tal vez salvando la galaxia de vez en cuando. A veces se trataba de trabajos con poco o ningún peligro, contratados como seguridad adicional para un noble excesivamente cauteloso que viajaba a través de un espacio poco amigable, actuando como escoltas o incluso transportando alguna carga cuestionable y tal vez menos que estrictamente legal o artículos de contrabando a través de un embargo… contrabandear cosas por la tarifa adecuada o la causa correcta. Solo trabajos que pueden ser aburridos o llevar mucho tiempo, pero que pagan las facturas. A veces, simplemente se aburrían de viajar por el espacio entre las misiones y los puestos de trabajo que habían aceptado.

Su vida diaria, cuando no estaba en peligro, tenía una sorprendente cantidad de tiempo de inactividad.

Ahí fue donde se encontró ese día: aburrida, sin nada que hacer realmente, así que bien podría sentarse y relajarse.

Gamora había sacado uno de sus nuevos libros; últimamente se había comprado varios, libros con páginas físicas reales hechas de papel. Eran una indulgencia que nunca se le habría permitido en su vida anterior. Pero ahora podía darse un capricho, comprándose pequeñas comodidades que eran completamente superfluas sólo porque las _quería_. Técnicamente, vivían en una nave con una cantidad limitada de espacio, por lo que habría sido más razonable adquirir copias digitales. Pero estas eran las concesiones que realmente podía darse ahora, y no tenía que sentirse mal o culpable por conseguir algo completamente innecesario para ella solo porque le gustaba. En realidad, nunca tuvo artículos que fueran, bueno, artículos no funcionales. Para disfrutar. Pero se estaba acostumbrando. Peter tenía su walkman y casetes, sus chucherías terrestres, baratijas o "cosas interesantes" que había recogido aquí y allá. Y Gamora tenía una colección pequeña y creciente de libros físicos: cubierta de pasta dura y páginas de papel llenas de palabras. Incluso había comprado uno en blanco recientemente. Uno destinado a la escritura personal: un diario, una agenda, sin líneas, pero con páginas y páginas de un vacío cremoso esperando a ser llenado. Todavía no le había puesto una marca, no quería arruinarlo en su impecable perfección, pero estaba segura de que eventualmente encontraría algo que considerara digno de entintar. Por ahora, sin embargo, tenía varios libros nuevos para leer.

Gamora sonrió y pasó la página. Ya llevaba unos pocos capítulos en este, acurrucada bastante cómodamente en el extremo del sofá, con las piernas levantadas y metidas debajo de ella, todo cálido y cómodo.

Dejó caer su mano hacia abajo, cepillando el cabello de Peter antes de que sus dedos volvieran a su movimiento anterior. Su novio estaba acurrucado a su lado y tomando una siesta, con la cabeza en su regazo y ronroneando mientras ella lo rascaba detrás de sus puntiagudas orejas, su cola se agitaba de satisfacción.

Todo en su vida era cálido y suave, incluido el hombre que dormía a su lado. Le gustaban las partes difíciles de la vida: las misiones peligrosas, salvar a la gente, ayudar a quienes nadie más podía. Pero también le gustaban estos momentos suaves, una gran parte de los cuales se lo debía a Peter. Siempre la hacía sentir segura y amada. Se alegraba de poder hacer lo mismo por él.

**Author's Note:**

> *La frase original es “[...]was by a whole shit-ton of people.”, lo siento, no supe cómo sería correcto o si me falto algo.  
> **Realmente no tengo ni idea de como traducir esto.  
> ***Esperen, realmente no tengo mucha idea del inglés en general...
> 
> Bueno, si.  
> Terrible, espero que alguien venga y me corrija donde me equivoque, ¿Sera necesaria la violencia? Espero que no, estoy chikito.  
> Empecé esto porque me encanto la historia y por que quería practicar mi terrible inglés, por esto último lo siento si no le hago justicia a esto tan bonito :')


End file.
